Hurt
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Sad...Broken...Lost...Hurt...her soul was undergoing changes, and they were beginning to take a toll on her. The Dark Lord has a new recruit, and Severus Snape is desperate to save the girl before she's completely enveloped in darkness...
1. Chapter 1

HURT

_**Summary: Sad...Broken...Lost...Hurt...her soul was undergoing changes, and they were beginning to take a toll on her. The Dark Lord has a new recruit, and Severus Snape is desperate to save the girl before she's completely enveloped in darkness...**_

_**Anime: InuYasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Main Couple: Kagome/Severus**_

_**Genre: Romance / Adventure**_

_**Rated: M (Mild Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_ Sing to me... _

_...can you hear me..._

_...crying..._

_I need salvation._

_I need help._

_No more tears..._

_...there is no one left to save me..._

_Only darkness exists._

_Sing to me..._

_...can you hear me..._

_...sinking..._

_...drowning..._

_...dying..._

_..._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**June, 3, 1994**_

_Her breath was shallow, in it was a plea for help, but words would not break through the pain she felt coursing her very veins. As she worked hard to heal her injuries, the blood loss was significantly large, and she knew, even if she managed to heal the wounds she had recently accumulated, she would still, undoubtedly die from the loss of blood, the rain and the chill air would see to that. She could already feel her body going into shock...her eyes blurring...a figure stood before her; perhaps death had come to greet her?_

"_I can save you, bring you back to full strength..."_

'_...is that possible?'_

"_Join my Lords cause, and I will make you strong again."_

"_...what cause..."_

"_A dream...to see a world filled with only purity."_

"_...purity..." Her vision now fading, with a single breath she sighed, "Alright..." then gravity took her, and her body grew heavy with the ache of the world. A light shined through the blurring of her eyes, and she was enveloped by warmth. This...was the start of her own hell...what had she done._

**-x-x-x-**

**August, 22, 1994**

"Three blind mice...three blind mice..." Blue eyes looked over a group of kids who were yelling out loudly as they excitedly made their way through a large crowd of people...wizards and witches. _"See how they run!"_ She whispered as a cruel smile formed on her lips, it was an unusual look for her, but one which drew you in all the same. "They all run after the farmer's wife...and she cut off their tails with a carving knife..." She laughed softly to herself as the kids ran around in circles; their mom playfully sending out sparks at them. "Did you ever see such a thing in your life...as three...blind...mice...!" Her hand was held up and a finger extended towards the small group when a hand on her shoulder drew away her attention from the kids.

"What are you muttering about over here?"

"..." Lowering her hand, the girl turned her eyes onto a boy a little younger than herself, with platinum blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. "Do you have a problem with people talking out loud, Draco?"

"Not really, but isn't it one thing to talk out loud in private, something else to do so in public?"

"That depends on where you are, I'm surrounded by witches and wizards, I figure talking out loud to myself in public is the least of my worries."

Rolling his eyes, Draco sighed, "How did I become your babysitter?"

"Because you volunteered,"

"Why though, I must have been crazy!" He threw his hands up exasperatedly, leaning over the bars of the walk the girl stood at.

"You thought I was cute," She smirked, "For a fourteen year old, you at least have good taste in women," She laughed as his cheeks flushed pink.

"Humph, anyways, you should put a coat on, Kagome, the temperature is going to drop later into the night; you don't want to get sick, do you?"

The girl now identified as Kagome smiled at his kindness; it was rare, but it was kindness all the same. "Thanks, oh...where is..."

"Don't...try not to worry about father; we are at the Quidditch World Cup!" He yelled out happily, "Just...be Kagome, for today, you can be Kagome."

"Does that mean that today, you will be Draco?"

He scoffed, "Not a chance, I still have a reputation to stand by! My classmates are here." His eyes widened, "And...no way!"

Kagome turned to see a couple people talking with the House Elf in charge of caring for her, Winky, was her name. "Who are they?"

"Harry Potter, the one talking with Winky, and beside him, starting on the left, Ronald Weasley, and moving to the right Hermione Granger, behind them is the rest of the bloody Weasley Clan, too many kids to live a comfortable life style...they can barely afford the clothes on their backs!"

Kagome chuckled at the sound of disgust in her _friends'_ voice, "Does that really matter so much to you, Draco?" He narrowed his eyes at the group and she figured it really must have. "Winky!" Kagome called out, catching both the group and her House Elf's attention, "Please keep from conversing with this particular group; I would hate to see Draco anymore upset than he already seems to be,"

Winky was quick to apparate beside Kagome and bow apologetically to her _Young Master_.

"Malfoy?!"

Draco scoffed, "I'm surprised they let your family in, Weasel, how did you afford the tickets? Your parents aren't starving you, are they?"

Kagome shook her head and took Draco's ear in hand, "Forgive him, he's grumpy because his daddy isn't present and his mom is late."

"I'M NOT GRUMPY!"

"Draco, is that any way to act?"

The group turned and Kagome bowed, a hand was placed gently on her head and she raised it once it was removed. Lucius Malfoy stood tall with Narcissa standing next to him. Draco frowned, it was moments like this that he really wished his father hadn't found the girl, it was sick the way he treated her as if she were a pet. She was beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls Draco had ever seen, and seeing her treated the way she was made his stomach turn. But he had no say in such things, he just stepped aside as his father shared a few words with the Weasel siblings father, before following his own parents with Kagome at his side.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think, kay! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HURT**

_**Summary: Sad...Broken...Lost...Hurt...her soul was undergoing changes, and they were beginning to take a toll on her. The Dark Lord has a new recruit, and Severus Snape is desperate to save the girl before she's completely enveloped in darkness...**_

_**Anime: InuYasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Main Couple: Kagome/Severus**_

_**Genre: Romance / Adventure**_

_**Rated: M (Mild Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_ Sing to me... _

_...can you hear me..._

_...crying..._

_I need salvation._

_I need help._

_No more tears..._

_...there is no one left to save me..._

_Only darkness exists._

_Sing to me..._

_...can you hear me..._

_...sinking..._

_...drowning..._

_...dying..._

_..._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**August, 22, 1994**_

Draco sat in the bleachers, a top box with the Minister to his left; he watched the Quidditch game through a pair of Omnioculars as Kagome played with his wand. She herself didn't have one, apparently she didn't need one. Yet still, she insisted on _playing_ with his.

Kagome looked at the wand before pointing it at the head of a random passing wizards and sending off sparks at his head. She smirked when he went about looking curiously for the person responsible, before continuing on his way. "Hey, Draco?"

Draco moved his Omnioculars from his eyes and turned to Kagome who sat on his right, "Yeah? What is it?"

"...those..." she pointed her wand to the players in green. "The mascots for the green players are leprechauns...yes?"

"Mmhm,"

"So...leprechauns are real then?"

Draco frowned, "That's like asking me if Unicorns are real,"

Kagome looked curiously at him, "Unicorns are real too?"

Draco stared at her in shock; he had no idea how she could have such strong magical abilities and not be able to know such tiny details about their world. Unicorns, fairies, pixies and leprechauns...this was stuff they learned about as children. He learned through the bedtime stories his mother had told him, but Kagome hadn't been brought up in their world. She was just naturally gifted. "You are weird..."

Kagome shrugged.

"Kagome,"

Draco turned as Kagome looked to the Minister, Cornelius Fudge.

"Lucius has told me much about you. You have only recently been discovered with your magic...yes?"

Kagome frowned, looking away from him, she twirled Draco's wand in her hand before pointing it at the Minister of Magic.

"Kagome!"

"I've been living with the Malfoys for nearly two months...sir, before that I didn't know of my _magic_, what's your point?" She lowered the wand back to her side and flicked another set of sparks towards the same wizard as earlier.

"Oh, nothing...nothing..."

She ignored him for the most part, but she could hear him beside her, talking with Lucius.

"_She isn't very vocal...is she?"_

"_Actually minister, she usually is. Lately she's been feeling rather bored though."_

"_Bored? How old is she?"_

"_Her age? I believe she mentioned it at one point, I don't recall. Kagome?"_

"Seventeen,"

The minister blushed as he realized she'd been listening to their conversation, "I see, why not send her to Hogwarts?"

Draco looked over at that, "You're kidding; she wouldn't last a day in school,"

"Draco, this is not your conversation," Lucius turned his eyes to the Minister, "I was hoping to send her on a...a type of apprenticeship, if you would. She has the magical ability, and does not require a wand, as well...she is capable of healing with touch."

Kagome glanced to the side at the Minister and watched him stare at her in awe. Honestly, she didn't see what the big deal was. They made magic come out of sticks...she made it come out of her hands...a different method, but with the same results.

"Wandless magic, at such a young age, too...yes, I see what you mean. I will talk with Albus, I'm sure Poppy would be fascinated by the young girl."

"Yes, but don't mention me...after all, you know how tense they get with my name."

A chuckle came from the Minister as he nodded in agreement, he looked to Kagome and his laughter ceased at the cold look he was receiving from her.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed from inside the tint, "That was a complete waste of time...I'm absolutely bored." Kagome glanced around; Narcissa had already returned back to the Malfoy Manor, leaving Kagome and Draco alone as Lucius went off to a meeting of some kind.

"Draco?"

Draco was lying lazily on the couch with one leg falling off it. "Hm?"

Kagome smirked, walking quietly over to him; she climbed over the arm of the couch and over the younger boy. She leaned her forehead against his and watched his eyes open, "I'm bored,"

"Entertain yourself,"

She pressed her lips to his and smiled softly as she pulled back, "I am..." she kissed him again, drawing his attention from the act of sleeping. She felt his hands rise to her waist as she leaned in to him, pressing herself against his body as she did. She felt him grind against her, pulling her into him harder as he felt himself grow harder with each brush against the pelvis.

Kagome smiled to herself, _'He is fourteen,' _she thought, "Looks like I need to teach you a few things first..." she said in his ear, halting his movements as she pressed him into the couch, her hand following the buttons of his shirt down to the waistline of his pants before they traveled over the growing bulge in his pants. "Slow…" she rubbed in example, adding pressure for friction, but at a tantalizingly slow pace.

"_Mmmahh~!"_

'_That's right...'_ Kagome smirked, leaning in to his ear, she nipped gently as her lithe fingers pulled the zipper to his pants, freeing his lower self from the tight confines of his pants, _"Moan for me Draco..."_ She kissed his neck as the younger boy arched into her touch, ramming himself against her hand as he did, her gripping tightening as a silent order to slow his pace, which he unwillingly did, _"Good boy,"_ her lips lowered to his flesh and she sucked gently at the junction of his neck before pulling away, admiring the red spot she'd left behind. She sped up a little and allowed his hips to rock against her hand, smiling in a twisted a sadistic fashion as he did so, _"Cum for me~"_

Draco's face was flushed in a passionate haze as he slammed himself harder into her hand, his mouth slightly agape from the pressure of her hand as she squeezed his cock and stroked it, speeding up faster and faster, he didn't want to listen, her voice was a drug, and her touch addicting. Finally, his control fled his mind and he cried out his ecstasy as he felt his release.

"_**AHHH~!"**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So here is the next chapter of HURT!**

**U****pdates will come out a little faster than previously! I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

_**LIST 3**_

_**Voices of Peace – X**_

_**Favorite Things – X**_

_**Dragon Tamer: Book Two – X**_

_**The Forgotten Cave – X**_

_**Do You Hear What I Hear – X**_

_**Hurt – X**_

_**Lady Death – **_

_**Daddy's Little Defect – **_

_**I Got You – **_

_**If the World Ends – **_

**I think Yuki was mad at me when she made this particular list...**

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think. If there is anything specific that you want on the list, talk to YukimuraShuusukeGirl, I have no say in it!**


End file.
